W czasie deszczu nie tylko dzieci się nudzą
by marta madzia
Summary: Duńsko-norweskie w deszczu spacery


Taka pierwsza próba zmierzenia się z tymi postaciami, które póki co nawet w webmandze nie specjalnie się pojawiły...

Ostrzeżenia: jakoś tak DanNorowo?

Historyczności jako takiej brak. Jest tylko odniesienie się do tego jak kiedyś w Bergen padało od 3 stycznia do 26 marca i do końca unii personalnej Szwecji i Norwegii w 1905.

**W czasie deszczu nie tylko dzieci się nudzą**

Deszcz padał w najlepsze. Staccato kropel rozdzwonionych kakofonią uderzeń. Rynna, parapet, szyba... Wiatr targał dzwonkami w oknie sąsiadów, ale tego dnia nawet ten dźwięk wydawał się być odarty ze swego optymizmu. Nie dzwonki, a dzwony raczej. Bida, bida, don... Søren odetchnął ciężko. Szarość nieba i szarość Morza Północnego zlewały mu się w oku w wielkie szare bajoro. Bajkał przy tym to była byle jaka kałuża. W dodatku czysta, a to jego bajoro miało konsystencję domowego kisielu. Myśli z trudem brnęły do przodu. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że można być do tego stopnia zmulonym. Inni to tak - a proszę ja was bardzo, drogie pany, ale Søren Erich Sørensen jest ponad to - był ponad to. A jakby tego mu do szczęścia-nieszczęścia brakowało, Askel zdawał się być zupełnie pogodą niewzruszony. Jakby ta przygnębiająca szarość, co ducha kolanem do podłogi przygniatała, zupełnie go nie dotyczyła. Siedział przy stole i wertował jakieś kolorowe pisemko. Brodę podpierał na dłoni, wilgotne włosy leciały mu na czoło, a on zupełnie nie zwracał na to uwagi. Po prostu siedział i czytał, a może tylko obrazki przeglądał. Jaka to różnica? Trwał tak już przeszło godzinę i od samego widoku ręce zaczynały Sørena świerzbić. Miał koło siebie na parapecie jakąś roślinkę. Nie wiedział, co to takiego było, ale nieszczęsny przedstawiciel flory doniczkowej zaliczał się do posiadaczy małych kuleczkowatych owocków. On zaś miał ochotę zacząć je skubać i rzucać nimi w Askela. Jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze tego nie zrobił był niewyobrażalny wręcz trud podniesienia ręki. Powietrze wokół niego było jak kleik. No i istniał jeszcze jeden drobiazg, który go powstrzymywał: Askel mógł go wywalić ze swojego domu na bruk i deszcz, a spojrzenie skopanego kota na nic by się tu zdało. Nie działało od lat. Wieków. Musiałby więc szukać noclegu gdzieś w Bergen w TAKĄ pogodę. Licho wie, czy by coś znalazł i może musiałby się przed Askelem korzyć, co też nie dawało stuprocentowych szans na sukces.

Roślinka była więc bezpieczna. Søren znudzony.

- Ile może padać? - zapytał rozespanym głosem w przestrzeń, a ta tylko rozdzwoniła się kolejną falą deszczu. - To już pięć dni non stop...

- Hym?

Askel spojrzał na niego z tym swoim charakterystycznym brakiem zainteresowania odmalowanym na twarzy. Søren poczuł, jak wnętrzności skręcają mu się w malutkie supełki.

- Nudzę się - jęknął. - No wiesz, w czasie deszczu dzieci się nudzą i te sprawy.

Askel uniósł brew w niemej manifestacji zwątpienia.

- Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale jak już, to ja tu jestem młodszy.

Søren przewrócił oczami i z rozmachem oparł się o okno. Zaczął skubać roślinkę. Nie wiedział, która z tych rzeczy wywołała kolejny grymas na twarzy Askela i miał to gdzieś. Nieważne _dlaczego_, ważne, że _w ogóle_!

- No i...? - mruknął.

- No i ja się nie nudzę. Zresztą żaden z nas się do „dzieci" nie kwalifikuje. Nawet Valbergur już nie.

- No wiem, ale -

- Grenlandia, Alandy, Owcze też już średnio - Askel dokończył swoją myśl zupełnie niepomny na to, że Søren w ogóle się odezwał.

- Tak! No dobijaj mnie dalej! - Duńczyk fuknął, złożył ręce na piersi i odwrócił wzrok w stronę zaokiennej szarugi.

Askel natomiast patrzył na niego. Łokcie oparł na gazecie, a ze splecionych dłoni zrobił sobie podpórkę pod brodę. Po ustach błąkała mu się sugestia uśmiechu, za której widok Søren zrobiłby wiele, ale akurat patrzył w inną stronę. Naburmuszony jak dziecko wpatrywał się w spływające deszczem Bergen. Askel wątpił, aby było tam cokolwiek ciekawego. W zasadzie miał pewność. Dostatecznie dużo czasu w Bergen spędzał i dostatecznie często tu padało, żeby wyuczył się tego widoku na pamięć. Ale Søren patrzył, patrzył i patrzył... Był bardziej cierpliwy niż przeciętne dziecko, choć z braci i tak najmniej. Uparty - pomyślał Askel. - Nie tyle, co cierpliwy, ale uparty. Samą cierpliwością niczego by u Berwalda nie wskórał, a jednak do dziś czasami udaje mu się go namówić na rzeczy, których on by tak sam z siebie nigdy nie zrobił.

W niektóre z tych historii Askel przezornie nie wierzył, póki Berwald ich jakoś nie potwierdził. Wyobraźnia Sørena była duża. Inna niż pomysłowość Tino, jednak też godna podziwu. Ale o tym ciiii. Askel był gotów na wiele, aby się tylko o tym Søren nie dowiedział.

Szyba systematycznie pokrywała się parą i odparowywała w miejscu, na które padał oddech Sørena. Popołudnie mijało odmierzane uderzeniami kropel o parapet.

- Nudzę się.

- I co w związku z tym?

Askel nawet nie zastanowił się nad tą odpowiedzią. Sama przyszła, sama wyszła i zawisła w powietrzu. Spadła. Znikła. Miał wrażenie, że już kiedyś odbywał tę rozmowę. Może zresztą tak było w istocie, bo Søren bywał tu relatywnie często, a deszcz jeszcze częściej.

- Mogłem pojechać do Berci.

- Mogłeś - Askel odparł beznamiętnie, choć przezwisko bawiło go od stuleci. Ciiii.

- Ale nie pojechałem, więc mógłbyś się mną zająć. Jestem twoim gościem!

- Nie zapraszałem cię.

Søren wymruczał coś o niesprawiedliwości dziejów i odwrócił się w stronę pokoju. Jedna dłoń Askela opadła na blat, wzrok powrócił do zdjęć w pisemku - a wszystko to w tym samym ułamku sekundy. Constans. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Sørena, ale lata praktyki dawały o sobie znać. Żaden ruch nie zdradził, że w ogóle zwrócił na to uwagę. Przewrócił stronę. Nie czytał, ale też nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Czekał, bo przecież ta rozmowa nie mogła się tak skończyć. Nie, gdy w grę wchodził Søren.

- Chodź na spacer.

- Pada - stwierdził rzecz oczywistą.

- Trochę przestało. Poza tym, w tym mieście potrafi padać miesiąc bez przerwy, a żyć trzeba. Żyć, a nie gnić w domu. Mam wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a ci tu przyrosnę do parapetu, podłogi czy krzesła i może nawet będę kilka razy do roku miał kwiatki, o ile mnie będziesz podlewał...

Nadzieja pobrzmiewała na końcu zdania.

- I może mi jakąś pałeczkę nawozu raz na jakiś czas postawisz? No?

Askel westchnął i odsunął od siebie gazetę. Spojrzał na Sørena i ziewnął. Ciśnienie miało poziom krawężnikowy, a kawy w domu nie było. W sumie nie wiedział, kiedy wyszła, ale dziś rano już jej nie znalazł. Søren też ziewnął.

- Może...

- Wiedziałem!

Pewnikiem brakowało jeszcze kilku rzeczy poza kawą.

- Nie ususzyłbyś mnie.

- Podlewałbym do upojenia - odpowiedział automatycznie, bardziej niż na rozmowie, skupiony na tym, co jeszcze powinien kupić.

- Wiedziałem! Nie pozwoli... ej, ale byś mnie nie przelał, co nie? Tak do zgnicia?

Cukier, chleb, ser... lista rosła wykładniczo w głowie Askela. Długo jakoś nie było sposobności ku zakupom. Deszcz. No ale to było Bergen. Bergen i deszcz chwilami jawiły mu się jako jakiś synonim. Kiedyś padało dwa miesiące, prawie trzy, bez przerwy - przypomniał sobie i się nieznacznie uśmiechnął do tego wspomnienia. - Wydawało się, że już nigdy nie przestanie. Rano deszcz, popołudniu deszcz, wieczorem deszcz, rano - westchnął. - A pod koniec marca przestało i to było jeszcze dziwniejsze.

- Ej! No! Co się tak uśmiechasz? Zgniłbyś mnie?

Søren nagle znalazł się przy stole. Ze względu na kleikową atmosferę pewnikiem to „nagle" było dość powolne, ale Askel po prostu je przeoczył. Zadarł nieco głowę, aby móc spojrzeć Sørenowi w oczy.

- Może - powiedział bez zainteresowania.

Duńczyk jęknął i zwalił się na krzesło. Zmęczony życiem mebel jęknął mu do wtóru. Askel westchnął. Deszcz za oknem padał w najlepsze, wiatr świszczał w załomach domów. Szarość przelewała się ulicami pośród ludzi w kolorowych deszczówkach.

Søren szturchnął nogą Askela, aby choć na chwilę pozyskać jego uwagę.

- Chodź na ten spacer. - Przypuścił ponowny atak. - Bo obaj tu zgnijemy z nudy głębokiej jak rów Mariański i szerokiej jak oceeeeeean. - W zdanie wkradło mu się ziewniecie.

- Nie nudzę się.

Søren prychnął teatralnie i zaczął kiwać się na tylnich nogach krzesła. Skrzypnięcia zapełniały deszczową ciszę. Askel westchnął - znowu. Miał go na krańcu pola widzenia. Kiw... kiw... kiw. Krzesło było stare. Bardzo stare, a Søren nie był ułomkiem. „Nie kiwaj się, bo mi połamiesz krzesło" i chęć zobaczenia tego upadku walczyły w jego myślach o pierwszeństwo. Kiw... kiw... kiw... Nie była to emocjonująca walka.

- To nie fair...

- Co takiego?

- Nudzę się, to!

O logiko!

- Chodź na spacer. Przemokniemy, ale to żadna nowość. Albo się weźmie założy kalosze i połazi po kałużach. I napadniemy jakąś cukiernię i się zasłodzimy na amen na miejscu. I do domu może też się coś kupi. No zgódź się! No chodź!

- Dobrze.

- I może się nad zatokę pójdzie. Na morze popatrzy. Będzie fajn... Wróć! Ty. Się. Zgodziłeś?

Na twarzy Sørena malowało się klasyczne zaskoczenie. Żuchwa opuszczona o kilka znaczących milimetrów; w oczach wielkich jak pięciokoronówki zawarty był zaś wyraz wręcz dziecięcego zdumienia. Mózg przetwarzał informację. To dosłownie było widać i Askel musiał przyznać, że to był ciekawy widok. Czasami bał się, że wręcz uzależniający. Coś jak patrzenie na to, jak Tino w kilku prostych słowach w sposób absolutnie niezamierzony sprawiał, że Berwald wyglądał jakby miał zamiar się gdzieś schować. No jeszcze trzeba było umieć to zauważyć, ale Askel miał w tym praktykę. Taaaaak; zdławił westchnięcie i patrzył dalej, jak Søren przechodzi od zdumienia do uradowania; mało inteligentne „aaaaa" na jego twarzy przeistacza się w pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech. _Naiwności, ty nad poziomy wylatuj!_, wcale nie masz takiego daru przekonywania - stanęło mu w myślach, ale tego nie powiedział. Nie było warto.

- Tak - przytaknął krótko.

- Super! W końcu! No!

Pytanie, czy było warto się zgadzać, samo cisnęło się na pierwszy plan.

Søren opierał się o kuchenny blat i patrzył, jak Askel w skupieniu studiuje listę zakupów. Sam uważał jej robienie za zawracanie głowy. I tak potem zawsze ginęła gdzieś w drodze lub się o niej zapominało. No dobrze, on zapominał. Na jedno wychodziło dla niego, ale Askel listę zrobił. Dwie kolumny nazw zapełniały wąską karteczkę od marginesu do marginesu - zaprawdę fascynująca to musiała być lektura.

- No chodź - jęknął. - Jak czegoś zapomniałeś tam wpisać, to teraz sobie i tak nie przypomnisz.

Askel spojrzał na niego kątem oka, a jego wzrok mówił: nie przeszkadzaj mi, i może podziałałoby to na kogoś innego, ale Søren po prostu uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- No...

- Moment.

Søren jęknął ponownie, podczas gdy Askel powoli sięgnął do szafki, wyjął z niej ostatnie dwa herbatniki - których już ponoć przy śniadaniu nie było (Søren skrzywił się brzydko) - i położył na talerzyku odwiecznie leżącym na podłodze koło jednej z szafek.

- Ja ci mówię, że to szcz -

Ostatnie słowo zatrzymało mu się między zębami w tej samej chwili, w której Askel spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył brwi. To był znak, że złamał jedną z podstawowych zasad - nie pierwszy raz.

- No dobrze, to nie szczury, to krasnoludki. Tak, wierzę, nie widzę, ale wierzę. Przepraszam - wyklepał niemalże wyuczoną formułkę. - Możemy już iść, skoro krasnal dostał swój wikt za opiekę nad domem? Ała!!! Ej! Co to było?

Zwinął się trochę teatralnie z bólu, chociaż przed samym sobą przyznać musiał, że Askel się nie patyczkował. Jego łokieć wbił się dokładnie w to samo miejsce, co kilka poprzednich razy. A każdy kolejny bolał coraz bardziej.

- Nie jakiś krasnal, a nisse i nawet ty powinieneś to wiedzieć. Idziesz?

Askel nawet nie pofatygował się, aby powiedzieć mu to w twarz. Nie. Wszystko to zrobił, płynnie przechodząc z kuchni do przedpokoju. Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział już zakładając kurtkę.

- Jeny, czepiasz się, wiesz?

Askel nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego, wymownie podał mu parasol i popchnął w stronę wyjścia.

- Ej... - zaczął i nie skończył.

Zrezygnował i to sam, bez żadnej wzrokowej namowy. Coś o znajdowaniu sobie służby drapało go w gardło i bardzo, ale to bardzo chciało wydostać się na zewnątrz, ale nie miał zamiaru na to pozwolić. Co było to było, tak panie Sørensen? Nie wracamy do tego w takich chwilach, jeśli nie chcemy ściągnąć sobie na głowę kłopotów. _Fire hundrede år i nat?_ Prawda? Wieczne dziecko w jego głowie protestowało, ale nie było przecież niczego, co nie dałoby się mentalnym kopniakiem choć na chwilę uciszyć. Zimne, wilgotne powietrze tylko dodatkowo pomogło. Stanął za progiem i przez chwilę po prostu mókł, oddychał głęboko i starał się myśleć o urokach spaceru. No brawo, Sørenie Sørensen, udało ci się schrzanić własny humor i nawet zapalić nie możesz, bo obiecałeś nie kurzyć przy Młodym. Słowo się rzekło, a teraz uśmiech i cieszmy się tym przepięknym, deszczowym dniem, bo jutro może jakimś cudem przestać padać i -

Ciąg pełnych autosugestii myśli przerwało mu chrząknięcie. A tak... Parasol. Rozłożył go. Będzie go niósł chociażby dlatego, że jest wyższy. Ha! Bo w końcu jest. Wszędzie znajdą się jakieś plusy.

Ten obraz nosił tytuł „Søren w obłokach" - tak go przynajmniej Askel na własne potrzeby nazywał. To były te chwile, gdy procesy myślowe Sørena osiągały prędkości nadkrytyczne i wyraz jego twarzy zastygał na dłużej niż minutę. W każdej innej sytuacji na tej twarzy działo się o wiele, wiele więcej. Odmiana była miła. Tak jak miłą odmianą od szarości była czerwona kurtka Sørena, biały parasol, dzieci w kolorowych deszczówkach biegające po kałużach, kolorowe fasady domów… Bergen nauczyło się walczyć z otaczającą je szarością. Zresztą nie tylko ono, choć wątpił, aby Søren to rozumiał. Do tego trzeba było spędzać więcej czasu tam, gdzie słońce czasami ledwie wychodziło ponad horyzont lub nie robiło tego w ogóle. Na krańcu światła. Søren to znał, ale wciąż za słabo…

Chrząknął. Woda z przekrzywionego parasola kapała mu za kołnierz.

- A, sorry.

Tak. To zdecydowanie był Søren myślący i Askel złapał się na tym, że ma nadzieję, iż te myśli, które tak uciszyły drugiego mężczyznę znajdują się gdzieś w okolicy Købehavn i to kilka wieków temu. To było okrutne, ale też po prostu silniejsze od niego.

Chrząknął.

- Taaaa?

Zadarł nieco głowę i przez chwilę po prostu patrzył. Søren, biały parasol i pomarańczowa fasada domu w szczelinie pomiędzy nimi. Zero zrozumienia, może faktycznie myśli Sørena zagnało tak daleko, jak im tego życzył? Któż to wiedział?

- Chciałeś _napaść_ cukiernię - stwierdził obojętnie i skinął głową w stronę przybytku za Sørenowymi plecami.

- A, tak!

Søren spojrzał przez ramię. Tak, co było to było.

- Mniam - roześmiał się, a na jego twarz powrócił szeroki uśmiech.

Gdyby nie uszy, to zawinąłby się dookoła głowy - pomyślał Askel. - I Berwald nie ma racji. Nie dwa razy. Co najmniej pięć... rękę mi urwiesz, kretynie - syknął jeszcze, ale też w myślach jedynie. Søren zaś bezceremonialnie wciągnął go do lokalu.

Na przestrzeni jednego kroku świat zrobił fikołka i poszarzały, wilgotny dzień wyparty został ciepłym, przesyconym zapachem słodkości wnętrzem cukierni, rozbrzmiewającym nienachalną muzyką i rozjaśnionym przez ciepłe światło żarówki. Ludzi nie było w ogóle, bo i godzina temu nie sprzyjała. Ekspedientka uśmiechnęła się do nich promiennie zza lady, a Søren rzecz jasna ten uśmiech odwzajemnił, udowadniając, że może uśmiechać się jeszcze szerzej. Askel zwalczył nieodpartą pokusę kopnięcia go w kostkę. Zamiast tego, uwolnił swój nadgarstek z jego uścisku, nie żeby to zrobiło Sørenowi jakąś wyraźną różnicę. Całe jego jestestwo skupiało się na półkach, lodówkach i aniele za nie odpowiadającym.

- Jestem w niebie - stwierdził, a dziewczyna roześmiała się cicho.

- Co mogę podać?

- A cóż nam polecisz, aniele, w ten kolejny deszczowy dzień?

I znów się roześmiała. Askel obdarzył ją niechętnym spojrzeniem, ale nawet go nie zauważyła. Prychnął - w myślach. Rozważył zrobienie tego na głos, ale to nie miało sensu. Ani Søren, ani rozchichotana Merete, jak głosił złocony identyfikatorek, nawet by nie zauważyli.

- Na miejscu coś czy może na wynos?

Miała miły głos, nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Był równie słodki, co dwie trzecie asortymentu cukierni i sprawiał, że Askel zaczynał mieć ochotę na lukrecję i to zwykłą, czarną jak sadza. Żadne owocówki. Rozejrzał się od niechcenia, ale pobieżne oględziny dały jednoznaczny wyrok. W tym przybytku cukru lukrecji nie było.

- I tak, i tak.

Na twarzy dziewczyny odmalowało się urokliwe zamyślenie - naiwnym byłby ten, który wierzyłby, że szczere. Ona już wiedziała, co zaproponuje.

- W taki deszczowy dzień dobra gęsta czekolada z bitą śmietaną byłaby odpowiednia…

- Zaczyna się miło…

- Szarlotka na ciepło…

- Taaaaak…?

- Z gałką lodów waniliowych…

Askel miał wrażenie, że jego twarz przestaje wyrażać to, co powinna, czyli generalnie nic ciekawego. Jeszcze przed chwilą zdławiona chęć kopnięcia Sørena, teraz powstała z popiołów z nową siłą, a on odkrył, że wcale nie widzi powodu, aby ponownie odsyłać ją w zaświaty. Wręcz przeciwnie. Skoro w 1905 nie dali mu się wyżyć raz a dobrze, to można by dalej robić to pomalutku.

- Halo, tu Ziemia… Jest tam kto?

- Tsk, nie krzycz mi do ucha. - Wzdrygnął się i prychnął.

- Nie krzyczałem. - Søren wzruszył ramionami. - Zresztą, to ty odpłynąłeś pomiędzy obłoki. To jak, czekolada i szarlotka może być? Stawiam - zapewnił i zmierzwił mu włosy tym samym ruchem, co przez wszystkie wieki, które minęły. To było znajomo irytujące.

- Tak - mruknął.

- Świetnie. To dwa razy, aniele, a dalej pomyślimy później - z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha zwrócił się do ekspedientki.

To jest to - Askel miał już niemal całkowitą pewność. - Wróżki, trolle, niesse, nawet huldry, wszystko jest lepsze od aniołów. One są naj -

- Ała! Søren! Nie. Ciągnij. Mnie.

**- No już, już - Sørensen roześmiał się znowu i dalej trzymając Askela pod ramię, prowadził go w stronę stolika przy** oknie. Anioł uśmiechał się znad talerzyków, nieświadom ewentualnego zagrożenia ze strony niższego ze swych klientów.

- Tego mi brakowało. Muszę się kiedyś nauczyć piec - stwierdził, ale szybko mu pewność siebie uciekła. - Chociaż to może nie taki dobry pomysł. Trzeba dbać o linię.

- Z kości na ości, z ości na proch; dla trupa żadna przeszkoda.

- Słucham?

- Nic.

- Ej! Powiedziałeś coś.

- Tak? – Askel spojrzał na niego powątpiewająco.

- Ej, no... Powtórz.

Søren zgiął się ku niemu przez stół i Askel odruchowo odchylił się na krześle.

- No... Powiedz.

- Y-y. – pokręcił nieznacznie głową.

- Askel, powiedz.

- Y-y...

- No nie baw się w Berwalda i powiedz. Proszę.

Askel skrzywił się i był to chyba najbardziej wymowny wyraz jego twarzy, jaki w tym dniu Søren zdołał zaobserwować. Jego wewnętrzne dziecko rozpływało się w zachwycie.

- Nooooo - zachęcił raz jeszcze i uśmiechnął się przymilnie.

Askel zwątpił.

- Prooooszęęęęęęę.

- Powiedziałem...

Søren nachylił się bardziej ku niemu.

- Że jak się otrujesz, to z pewnością schudniesz. Trupy z zasady są chudsze.

- E... Ej, wcale tak źle nie gotuję!

Gdzieś z tła anioł roześmiał się i Askel cieszył się, że siedzi do niego tyłem. Żałował jedynie, że Søren wręcz przeciwnie.

- Tak źle nie, ale tak dobrze również.

Søren zasępił się, złożył dłonie na piersi, odchylił na krześle tak bardzo, że zaczął niemalże przeczyć prawu grawitacji i zmarszczył brwi... Søren myślący - odsłona druga „knuję". Dziesięć pomysłów na sekundę, a jeden ciekawszy od drugiego. Myśli wrzaskliwe, poruszające nieznacznie mięśniami twarzy. Z jednej strony stała więc u Askela ciekawość, cóż to za szalone pomysły odpadły z rywalizacji, z drugiej zaś kołatała myśl, że może lepiej nie wiedzieć. Bezpieczniej. Niewiedza jest najwspanialszym darem, jaki człowiek może otrzymać od Boga - jak to gdzieś jakiś czas temu przeczytał. Bogowie, jakże prawdziwym to było przy pomysłach Sørena. By się rodzinne równanie szaleństwa wyzerowało, na przeciwwadze stanąć musieli on i Berwald... i Valbergur, a i tak czasami Søren był górą.

- Ale kilka rzeczy wychodzi mi po mistrzowsku.

Zdanie zawisło w powietrzu. Twarde, przepełnione wiarą w siebie, zupełnie niepasujące do leniwej słodyczy tego miejsca.

- Tak?

Znów nie pomyślał. Powiedział i tyle. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz - Askel westchnął w myślach, podparł dłonią brodę i spojrzał ponad ramieniem Sørena na ulicę. Znów lało w najlepsze.

- Ha! Jutro ci udowodnię.

Wzrok Askela wrócił z zaokiennego spaceru do wnętrza cukierni, do siedzącego na wprost niego mężczyzny, który ponownie uśmiechał się, jakby mu już tak miało do śmierci zostać.

- Kwarantanna dwadzie -

Nie skończył. Może i tak było lepiej? Anioł postawił na sąsiednim stoliku ładnie zdobioną tacuszkę i począł radośnie przenosić z niej talerzyki i filiżanki. Zapach gorącej czekolady momentalnie zawładnął powietrzem. Zagęścił je, zasłodził i ściągnął całą uwagę na siebie. Szarlotka stanowiła jedynie dodatek. Jedli i pili w milczeniu. Spoglądali na stół, na deszcz zaokienny, na siebie… I gdyby znalazł się ktoś, kto by ich chwilę poobserwował, to rychło stwierdziłby, że w tym tańcu ich spojrzenia nigdy się ze sobą nie spotkały. Pytaniem ponad możliwości przypadkowej osoby było, kto tu przed kim częściej uciekał? Kto był zwierzyną, a kto był myśliwym? Tu prosta obserwacja była na nic. Może ktoś, kto znał ich dłużej byłby w stanie orzec. Rozwiałby wątpliwości, gdyby skłonny był zabrać głos w sprawie. Ale syzyfową pracą byłoby wydobywanie tej wiedzy z Valbergura lub Berwalda.

Zadzwonił dzwoneczek wiszący na ościeżnicy, rozległy się rozchichotane głosy jakiejś grupki ludzi - Askel nie widział ich, Søren nie zwrócił uwagi - rozległ się głos anioła równie słodki, co te wszystkie torciki i ciasteczka na półkach. Klienci pożartowali, pochichotali do wtóru, coś wybrali, o coś się pokłócili, a wszystko to jakby za jakąś szybą. Niby ciągle wszyscy byli w tej samej małej cukierni - nic się nie zmieniło, a jednak Askel nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia _tu_ i _tam_ czymś od siebie oddzielonych. Ci ludzie tu byli, ale równie dobrze mogłoby ich nie być - zobojętnienie totalne.

Søren czuł potrzebę przerwania tej niby-ciszy, która się do nich dosiadła. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, aby to zauważyć nawet, jeśli patrzyło się tylko przez sekundę i znów wędrowało wzrokiem ku oknu, ciastu… czemukolwiek. Zdawało się jednak, że myśli Sørena postanowiły go porzucić. Poruszył się kilka razy nerwowo, otworzył usta, ale nie padło ani jedno słowo. Mógł jedynie z powrotem wsadzić nos w kubek w akcie niemej kapitulacji. To wydawało się dziwne, ale Askel skłonny był zrzucić to na pogodę. To z pewnością nie do takiej Søren nawykł przez wieki.

Myśl o tym uniosła nieco kąciki jego ust. W głowie zaświtało wspomnienie. Pierwsze deszczowe dni Sørena w Bergen. To było wieki temu. Kolorowe budynki magazynów portowych na tle szarego nieba, przemoczone płaszcze, buty ciężkie od wody i zmarznięte dłonie…

…wiało od zatoki i krople deszczu cięły powietrze pod ostrym kątem. Tworzyły niemalże ścianę, przez którą ledwie było cokolwiek widać. Askel szedł na pamięć. Nogi wiedziały, gdzie jest dziura i rozlana w niej kałuża będzie bardzo głęboka, a gdzie pod powierzchnią wody czai się występ, o który można by się potknąć. Søren próbował za nim nadążyć. Na co dzień przecież nie było to niczym trudnym. Askel był od niego niższy! Ale teraz na nic zdawała mu się ta przewaga. Potknął się i sarknął, z trudem utrzymując pion. Askel spojrzał na niego przez ramię i skrzywił się.

- Pospiesz się.

- Się staram, ale droga na tym końcu świata jest -

- Nie gadaj, tylko chodź już - Askel przerwał mu i chwycił za zmarzniętą dłoń. Chwilę później ciągnął go w stronę jakiejś wąskiej uliczki, która wyglądała niemalże tak samo jak trzy poprzednie. Søren przestał zwracać na nie uwagę. W ogóle świat mu się nagle skurczył i to było dziwne wrażenie, którego zbytnio nie rozumiał. Chciał wyszarpnąć dłoń, ale pierwsze dwie nieśmiałe próby spełzły na niczym. Askel jakby nawet nie zwrócił na nie uwagi, Søren zaś zaczął mieć jeszcze bardziej mieszane uczucia. Nie lubił, oj, nie lubił, gdy nim dyrygowano, gdy ciągano go w ten czy inny sposób, a to właśnie miało miejsce. Właśnie ograniczano mu jego wolność! Z drugiej strony, starszobraterska duma drapała go w kark - bo to, że nie był w stanie wyrwać dłoni z uścisku brata świadczyło o sile Młodego.

- Patrz choć trochę pod nogi!

Świat zewnętrzny powrócił do niego z całą swoją deszczową wilgocią i głosem Askela. Omal nie potknął się o stopień.

- No wchodź - pogonił go i kichnął. - No…

Søren uśmiechnął się szeroko - zupełnie nieadekwatnie do sytuacji i wszedł po schodach do małego domku. W środku panował półmrok, ale było sucho. Askel wyswobadzał się z przemoczonego ubrania z podziwu godną wprawą, raz po raz kichając…

Gdzieś mu na dnie pamięci świtało, że Søren sam z siebie, przez nikogo nieproszony, zrobił mu wtedy coś ciepłego do picia. Co takiego, tego już pamięć nie podpowiadała. Miał wrażenie, że teraz pewnikiem uznałby to za okropne czy coś w tym guście, ale wtedy razem z pledem i ogniem w kominku stanowiło to wszystko, czego od życia potrzebował. Zabawne jak niewiele czasem do szczęścia potrzeba.

- O czym tak myślisz?

Pytanie Sørena przywróciło go do cukiernianej rzeczywistości.

- O niczym.

- Kłamiesz. Do _niczego_ byś się tak nie uśmiechał.

- Nie uśmiechałem się.

- Uśmiechałeś - zapewnił Søren z jakąś dziką satysfakcją w głosie i pochylił się ponad stołem. - No, co ci się tam w tej blond głowie wymyśliło?

Z tymi słowami potargał mu fryzurę, co spotkało się z dość gwałtownym protestem. Widelczyk zsunął się z talerzyka i chwilę później w brzdękiem uderzył o podłogę. Gdzieś z tła anioł wydał z siebie pełne zaskoczenia „och", Askel prychnął, a Søren po prostu dalej się uśmiechał.

- Widzisz, co zrobiłeś? Z tobą jak z dzieckiem.

Nagana Askela na nic się zdała. Uśmiech nie zniknął ani na chwilę niepomny na atak słowny, ani karcące spojrzenie.

- Możemy poprosić o widelczyk? - zawołał do anioła, ten skinął i czmychnął za ladę po potrzebny sztuciec. Søren jakby od niechcenia naprawiał szkody, jakie poczynił w fryzurze brata. Aby poprawić spinki, musiał pochylić się do przodu tak bardzo, że omal nie poczęstował własnej koszuli bitą śmietaną z szarlotki. Askel skrzywił się.

- Nie rób takich min, bo ci tak zostanie i będziecie z Bercią robić za secik. Jeden zmarszczony, drugi skrzywiony - roześmiał się, podziwiając swoje dzieło.

- I kto to mówi?

- Mój uśmiech jest bezbłędny, nawet gdyby mi taki został na zawsze -

- To ja i… - zawahał się, odchrząknął, aby zyskać na czasie. - Bercia mielibyśmy ubaw na najbliższe stulecie.

- Ej, a to bym chciał zobaczyć! - Søren wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

Askel jęknął i skupił się na nowo otrzymanym widelczyku i końcówce szarlotki.

Wciąż była ciepła, bajecznie słodka i z każdym kęsem coraz bardziej cieszył się, że jednak wyszedł z domu. Nie żeby musiał się tą radością z kimś dzielić.

Anioł uśmiechnął się do nich promiennie, gdy wychodzili. Søren uśmiech odwzajemnił i wrażenie, że znalazł się pomiędzy dwoma słońcami sprawiło, że Askel poganiany pragnieniem ucieczki wyszedł prosto w kałużę. Jego towarzysz w deszczowej wycieczce parsknął śmiechem i tanecznym krokiem obszedł uliczne bajoro.

- To nie jest śmieszne - mruknął.

- Jakbyś siebie widział, to byś zmienił zdanie.

- To nie jest śmieszne, za to jest twoją winą - stwierdził twardo.

Przy każdym kroku czuł, jak woda z podeszwy wyciska się prosto do buta, po czym pokonuje drogę powrotną i tak w tę i z powrotem.

- Tak, tak, tak. Wiem. Wszystko to moja wina - Søren oznajmił radośnie.

- Nie przypisuj sobie aż tylu zasług.

- Ej! Przecież jestem wspaniały -

- I nie zachowuj się jak starszy Weilschmidt. Jeszcze skończysz jak on -

- Martwisz się o mnie?!

Søren wydawał się być zachwycony, zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed nim, odwrócił i uśmiechnął. Nie wyszczerzył, ale uśmiechnął i to był miły dla oka widok.

- Martwię się o to, że zrobi się geograficzna luka na mapie Europy i, nie daj Boże, wykorzysta ją młodszy Kirkland. A wtedy poleje się krew i nie będzie mnie interesowało, co na to Berwald i Tino.

- Oj. Pomściłbyś mnie?

- Po prostu nie chcę z tym dzieciakiem graniczyć nawet przez cieśniny - prychnął, ale po Sørenie i tak to spłynęło jak po kaczce.

Niestety deszcz po nich już tak nie spływał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Niebo jakby opadło o kolejne kilka metrów i z trudem powstrzymywało się od spadnięcia na ziemię. Nie padało. Nawet nie lało. To wszystko było nieadekwatne do tej ściany wody, która złapała ich w połowie drogi powrotnej. Już nie było sensu omijać kałuż, bo były wszędzie, bo wielkie krople odbijały się, od czego mogły, rozpryskiwały na ubraniu. Parasol stanowił jedynie zbędny balast. Buty były niczym gąbka, spodnie przemoczone, kurtka - ponoć dobra na deszcz, ledwie dawała sobie radę.

- Trzeba było wziąć sztormiak rybacki - śmiał się Søren, pokonując wskroś kałużę i Askel musiał mu przyznać rację, chociaż miał wrażenie, że i sztormiak nie dałby rady. Zresztą teraz to już nie miało znaczenia. Byle dojść - dopłynąć do domu, przebrać się w coś suchego, posiedzieć w cieple... Zatrzymał się na chwilę i patrzył na brnącego dalej Sørena. Uśmiechnął się i pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową, woda z włosów poleciała mu do oczu. Zabawne, jak niektóre rzeczy nie zmieniły się przez wieki.

Søren stał oparty dłońmi o parapet i patrzył na szarugę za oknem. Miał wrażenie, że niebo zaczęło się przecierać, ale może to było tylko złudzenie. Może już nigdy nie miało przestać padać. Dzień za dniem Bergen miało tonąć w strugach deszczu. Zapomniane przez słonecznego boga, tonące w smutku… Roześmiał się. Że też go na lirykę wzięło nie wiadomo skąd. Melancholia jakaś czy inne takie małe coś przybijające myśli do Matki Ziemi. Ścierające mu z twarzy uśmiech. Przypominały mu się dawne sprzeczki - te, które nigdy się tak naprawdę na dobre nie skończyły, po prostu odeszły w zapomnienie. Przed oczami stawały mu twarze dawno nieżyjących osób, statki, sztormy. I w tej zmiennej panoramie obrazów wyciętych z życia było tak naprawdę tylko kilka stałych rzeczy. Miejsc, przedmiotów, osób, bez których już dawno by zwariował.

- Wi -

Urwał ledwie po jednej sylabie. Poczuł, jak Askel opiera się o jego plecy. Uśmiechnął się.

- Nie za dobrze ci?

- Nie…

Nie było mu za dobrze, ledwie dobrze. Zamknął oczy i oparł się niemal całym ciężarem ciała o Sørena, ale on nawet nie drgnął. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jaką ma teraz minę, ale nie zamierzał tego robić. Westchnął za to. Zdecydowanie nie było mu za dobrze. Wciąż się w pełni nie rozgrzał po przemoczeniu. To był jakiś chory żart losu, że to on zmókł bardziej, kichał i był tak zmęczony, a nie Søren. On, który znał Bergen i jego deszcze od wieków, wiedział jak tu jest - ledwie umykający przed snem, a Søren - uśmiechnięty i zadowolony z siebie.

- Ej! - krzyknął, gdy podłoga umknęła mu spod nóg. W jednej chwili stał, a w drugiej sam nie wiedział do końca co robił. Søren trzymał go, jakby prawie nic nie ważył i uśmiechał się zadowolony.

- To na zakończenie tego niepięknego dnia obejrzymy sobie jeszcze film.

- Nie chcę - zaprotestował, choć przecież wiedział, że to tylko marnowanie oddechu. Został wbrew swojej woli zaniesiony do własnej sypialni, położony na łóżku na wprost telewizora i zostawiony sam na kilka sekund, w czasie, których mógł wstać, wyjść i udowodnić, że naprawdę nie ma zamiaru oglądać jakiegokolwiek filmu. Mógł, ale tego nie zrobił. Przeciągnął się i uśmiechnął. Chwilę później, ziewając jak hipopotam, wszedł pod kołdrę. Søren wrócił z płytą i wyrazem samozadowolenia na twarzy, i nim się Askel obejrzał telewizor już chodził, w odtwarzaczu kręciła się płyta, coś tam mówili - nieważne co. Søren kładł się koło niego, jakby tu było jego miejsce, a nie w pokoju gościnnym za ścianą. Próbował wysępić dla siebie trochę kołdry i Askel uznał za ostatnią rzecz wartą zrealizowania tego dnia - nie oddać mu jej za łatwo. Sprzeczka o nic. Proza życia i ostatni wysiłek. Askel nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, o czym był film. Zasnął po pierwszych scenach. Søren zobaczył nawet napisy końcowe, ale o co chodziło w fabule - nie miał pojęcia. Myśli wędrowały mu własnymi drogami niepomne na obrazy z telepudła. Przeszłość i teraźniejszość zlewały się ze sobą. Askel spał koło niego i to było tak bardzo znajome, że momentami aż nie wierzył, że tyle zdążyło się wydarzyć, że coś tak niegdyś normalnego teraz przyjmował z taką radością.

- Będzie dobrze, Sørensen - zapewnił samego siebie. Jedną ręką szukał pilota, druga zaplątała się palcami we włosy Askela. Ostatnie takty końcowej piosenki, ostatnie napisy… wyłączył telewizor i pokój zatonął w ciemności i ciszy. Spać. Jutro też będzie dzień, nawet jeśli od świtu po zmierzch spływać on będzie deszczem, to mimo wszystko będzie dniem.

- Dobranoc - szepnął, ale Askel nawet nie drgnął.

Uśmiechnął się i sam zasnął.

**Koniec**


End file.
